The Neurologic seven Conspiracy
by Linop
Summary: First Story. The Story of a group of soldiers trying to uncover the truth behind their employment. Not sure what genre to place it in, as it contains different elements.
1. Chapter 1

Mem. File: 9154: directories: Classified: Encrypted: 'Operation: Tech Sweep'

_________________________________________________________

Lucas Simms peered curiously at the power-armoured newcomer, "Hey, Newcomer, What are you doin' here, Friend?" He asked in his chipper tone, as usual.

The newcomer just looked at Simms, before colapsing on the ground with a resounding 'Krrsh!'

Simms shouldered his Assault rifle and chuckled, and dragged the mess of A-37x power armour to the Clinic.

||Two days later||

"Hey, Kid..Wake up"

The stranger got off the gurney and grabbed Lucas Simms by the throat, before yelling

"Where's my armour and weapons?!"

"Woah-woah-woah! Kid, Calm down! I put them in the armoury for safekeepin'!"

The stranger let go of Simms and sighed.

"Sorry about that..That Armour and assault rifle is some pre-war tech..M'name's Marcus, Marcus Anderson, by the way"

"Aight, Marcus, I'll go and get your stuff, You stay put, Doc Church gave you one helluva sedative to keep your pain minimal"

Simms walked out of the clinic, leaving Marcus sitting on the gurney, Recollecting the memories of the past week.

|| Recollecting Memories, File Accsesed, Playing back||

Me and my squad combed through Old Olney, Performing almost flawless military tactics on the swarming deathclaws as we searched for our objective.

"Sniper! Get to an elevated position! We're almost at the beacon!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The Sniper i ordered went straight up a pile of rubble into a derelict building, while me and the rest continiued to search for the Tech beacon set by the outcasts.

My comm device sparked to life with the voice of the sniper.

"Sir! Group of deathclaws converging on your position!"

"Aight, Squad! Take up ambush positions around the area! We got a group of deathclaws closing in!"

Me and the heavy weapons specialist ducked into an old shed, and prepared for the oncoming attack, as they meandered past our hiding spot, a sniper shot rang out and one of the deathclaws, which was much bigger than the rest, fell to the ground, me and the Heavy weapons specialist sprinted out, guns blazing---

|| Present day||

"Boy? Stop daydreaming!"

Marcus looked up to the already familiar face of Lucas Simms, who had a set of A-37x Power armour in his hands and a jet black assault rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Alright, Marcus, Here you go"

"Thanks.."

Marcus began locking the power armour in place, and grabbed his rifle and cocked it, loking at Simms.

"So...Boy, Got any clue as to why you stumbled into our little slice of heaven?"

"It's all a little fuzzy, Last thing i remember was searching through old olney with my squad and we ambushed a group of deathclaws.."

"..Well...That would fit in with Doc Church's report..Under your armour you had three plasma burns on your back and a severly mauled chest,how you got here from old olney..is a mystery.."

"..Well..I'm going to walk around town, see what happens in a day here..I'll talk to you later, Simms.."

Marcus walked out and headed up one of the various ramps to get to Moriarty's Saloon, bumping into a mercenary on the way.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'asshole, or i'll blow yer fuckin' head off!" Jericho screamed at Marcus with a wierd enthusiasm,to which Marcus replied

"Woah...Cool it, bacon-bits, wake up on the wrong side of your mother this morning?"

"You've got some nerve, asshole, you know that?"

"Yeah...That nerve of mine got me through two hundred deathclaws.."

"Get lost..an' don't even think about goin'to moriarty's..That's my turf, Jericho's Turf..an' only guys who are worthy get to go there.."

"...Aight..Hows this for worthy?!"

As marcus spoke, he sent an power armoured fist at the Jericho's face, which landed with a sickening 'crack!', knocking him out with a broken nose, Then strolled casually to the Saloon, ignoring the crowd gathering around Jericho's unconsious body..

Simms made his way through the crowd to see what the commotion was all about, when he saw jericho's blooded nose, he began giggling quietly, looking up at the power armoured man walking into the Saloon.

As Marcus walked into the bar, the first person he saw was the bartender, a ghoul who looked like he's seen better days, and even for a ghoul, he looked pretty beat down and depressed.

"Hey there..Want a drink..?" The ghoul said to Marcus in a listless tone..

"...Let me think about it for a second, my good man.."

"..Wait...You're not going to yell at me, not even berate me one bit?"

"Hadn't planned on it, Why?"

"..I'm just used to every person who walks in here treating me like crap.."

"..I'm not like every other person..Now..I'll have a whiskey.."

"..Okay, Friend, Thats 18 caps..."

"Pretty cheap..Keep the difference your yourself.." Marcus said as he slided 50 caps to the bartender..

"..I'm selling at a discount for you..Moriarty would beat me for it..but it's worth the risk, I'm Gob, by the way.."

"..Thanks, and i'm Marcus.." He replied as he sipped on his whiskey and began recollecting his memories..

|| Recollecting Memories, File Accsesed, Playing back: File 93 - Old Olney Beacon||

Me and the heavy weapons specialist ducked into an old shed, and prepared for the oncoming attack, as the deathclaws meandered past our hiding spot, a sniper shot rang out and one of the Deathclaws, which was much bigger than the rest, fell to the ground, me and the Heavy weapons specialist sprinted out, guns blazing.

After 10 minutes of battle, the deathclaws were defeated, and we began combing the ruins once more.

My comm device crackled to life again, with the voice of scout team omega, over in a power station to the west.

"Captain Anderson! We've reached our beacon, There's nothing..It was a set-up..Wait...There's a vertibird landing..Hey! Over here! Uh-oh..Oh shit! TAKE COVER!! *explosion sound*..Aagh! Motherfuck! *gunshot sound* "

"Oh..Shit...Squad! Evac now! Omega's beacon was a trap! seems like ours could be too! Terrorists ambushed Omega's squadron at the beacon site!"

I signalled the others to rally just as a vertibird landed just outside the town, and we sprinted for the town hall, but there was a trap and we fell into the sewers..

I hit my comm device and called squad beta, in vault 92.

"Captain Paulsen! abort search! Terrorist Veritbirds are landing at the beacon sites! We need to find another way out of the Old Olney sewers, is there any way to get to your position from here?"

" *static* "

"Paulsen?"

"--------Anderson!....Enclave shocktroops have the vault locked down! We could use IED's to blow a hole in the storage room and use our heavy weapons to dig through..We'll meet up at the power station in the sewers.."

"Squad! We need to get to the Power station in the sewers, Let's move!"

We then proceeded through the sewers, taking down the Deathclaws in our way--

|| Present Day ||

Marcus was snapped out of his recollection by a sharp pain in his neck, his head was suddenly slammed against the counter and he was thrown across the bar.

"I told ya' asshole, this is my turf.." Jericho spat at Marcus,

"...Not anymore...Bitch" Marcus spat back, as he almost jumped up and punched Jericho in the face, sending him back a few steps, giving Marcus enough time to draw his M27-a Assault rifle and aim it at Jericho's Chest.

"Woah-woah-woah! Put the rifle down...I'm sure we can work out an arrangement, Don't kill me!"

"Fuck no, Jericho, You were stupid enough to attack an N7 commando, Now you pay the price.."

"N7 Comma-"

Marcus cocked his rifle and activated his inner targting system, and fired two shots, one to hit each of Jericho's arms, and a shot to his head, and Jericho dropped, his head exploding like a ripe watermelon.

Simms walked in, and gasped as Jericho's brain was painted on Moriarty's walls, with Marcus standing with a smoking Assault rifle, He was bleeding a fair bit, Looks like his stitches burst..

"Day-um! Seems like Jericho met his match today.." Simms, chuckled.

" 'ey! There'll be no fightin' in my Saloon! Simms, Fuck off out'a here! You, boy! Get 'ere.." Moriarty yelled across the Saloon at Simms and Marcus, who both did what they were told, Marcus looked at Moriarty and sighed, plopping 200 caps into his hand.

"Sorry about the mess.." Marcus grunted.

"..Ahh..Don't worry about that, kid, Jericho was thinkin' of me and my pub as territory, but these caps will clean his brains up off the walls..As you've guessed, I'm Colin Moriarty..And you are?"

"..I'm Marcus Anderson.."

"...Aight...I'll let ya' get about your business..."

Marcus surveyed the room, one particular person caught his eye: A man in a pre-war suit beckoning to him, So he did, and sat next to the suited-man, who greeted him.

"My, oh my, Dear boy, I am Mister Burke, and you...You are not a citizen of this putrescent cesspool, someone of value here.."

"...If you have a point, make it.." Marcus swiftly replied,

"Well..I'm looking for an individual who has no ties and no feelings for this town.."

"...Wait...You're going to destroy Megaton?"

"...in a manner of speaking, but i'm only the recruiter, should you accept the job, you'll get to do the job and be rewarded 500 caps as compensation.."

"...You're a sick man, Burke..I'm disarming the bomb.."

"Well....Take this fusion pulse charge..Just in case you change your mind.." Burke slid the Fusion pulse charge to marcus as he spoke,

"...Whatever..Asshole"

Marcus picked the pulse charge up and pocketed it, walking to the door, grumbling angrily, and steps out onto the walkway.

"...Okay....Now to disarm the bomb and search for Delta squad.."

!"£$%^&*()__)(*&^%$£"!"£$%^&*()_(*&^%^&*(&%£"!"£$%^&*(*%$£"£$%^&*&%$£"$%^&*(&^%$£$%^&*&^%$

Decrypted file: Marcus Anderson: File no. 98159[ Locked File ] Locate next File and issue Command Playback

!"£$%^&*()__)(*&^%$£"!"£$%^&*()_(*&^%^&*(&%£"!"£$%^&*(*%$£"£$%^&*&%$£"$%^&*(&^%$£$%^&*&^%$

*^£$%^&*&^%$%^&*()(*&^%$£"£$££$%^&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£"£$%^&^%$£"£$%^&*&^%$£"!!!"""£$%^&*(%$"

Encrypted File: Carlos Peterson: File no. 65292 [ Unlocked File ] Issue Command playback and resume viewing

*^£$%^&*&^%$%^&*()(*&^%$£"£$££$%^&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£"£$%^&^%$£"£$%^&*&^%$£"!!"""£$%^&*(%$"

Carlos woke up, first thing he noticed, he was surrounded by a forcefield and he was in his underwear, and looked around the room, and noticed the Enclave officer standing at the door, speak up.

"..You're awake...Good..Now..How are you feeling?"

Carlos stared at the officer in disbelief before replying in his thick mexican accent,

"..Th'fuck do you care, puta?"

"..Such language, Mister Peterson, didn't your mother ever teach you manners..?"

"..What about yours? I heard Colonel Autumn and the other officers fucked your mother like the slut she is..haha.."

The officer seemed more than a little angry at that and activated the torture restraints on Carlos' prison field, sending several jolts of electricity into the mexican's body for a few short seconds, seeing him writhe in pain, he shut it off, looking pleased with himself.

"...So....Where is Marcus Anderson, hmm?" The officer enquired,

"...Marcus Anderson? Never heard of him.." Carlos replied gruffly, Irritance gaining the edge in his tone.

"Hmpf...I know you're lying..So just do as we say and we'll release you-"

The officer was cut off by a loud banging at the door, so the Officer walked to the big grey panel and opened it, only to be welcomed by a hail of 5mm minigun fire which dropped the arrogant Enclave officer instantly, and three Power armoured soldiers walked in.

The one with the minigun spoke out to Carlos in a heavy scottish accent,

"Ye're luckeh we gut 'ere in time, M'friend..Lemme' ge' tha' field doown fer ya' Ye'll need to suit up in yer armour before we can bust out'a 'ere..We'll meet up at the Vertibird loading bay..which is on the level above us..Ye may wanta' ge' to a terminal to download the schematics of this base fer la'er when we might need it..Also..Try and get some soldier ID's and Details for infiltration...Meanwhile me and these two are gonna' search for Joey..."

Carlos got up and walked free of the forcefield to the Equipment locker and opened it, and removed the A-38r power armour and put it on, fitting each piece of steel perfectly into place, and looked into the locker again, removing his M29 'Bishop' pump-action sniper rifle, and slung it over his shoulder, and pulling out his Benelli M4 shotgun and the box of ammunition, 72 3.30 mm buckshot shells, and turned to the scotsman.

"Let's do this, puta.." He said in his mexican accent,

"...Aye..Le's.." The scottsman replied...

The four N7 commandos ran through the maze of corridors, and eventually reached the Information Tech room, Carlos turned to the Scottish commando and spoke,

" Yo, man, Get me on one of those terminals and i'll crash their sec-systems like your driving skills.."

To which the Scotsman replied, "...Aye, What-fucking-ever, Carlus' Ye' jus' leave the wise-cracking to me.."

Carlos grunted and sat at one of the terminals and his hands flew over the keyboard, decoding and decrypting the security systems with almost perfection, 'ALMOST' being after five minutes of silence, Carlos spewed out a stream of spanish obsceneties as the screen flashed red and blue, The code language for a firewall failure, which set the alarms off almost immediately.

"Carlus'! What'th'Fuck happened?!" The scottsman screamed over the alarms,

" Shut up MacRillan! We gotta get to the Vertibird pad before Hellfires come for us"

MacRillan, The scottish commando, Just grunted and sprinted out of the IT room with carlos and the others in tow, to the Vertibird pad, where there was two of the steel flying machines ready to take off, but there was one problem, The pad was rising toward a closed silo door.

*^£$%^&*&^%$%^&*()(*&^%$£"£$££$%^&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£"£$%^&^%$£"£$%^&*&^%$£"!!!"£$%^(*&^

Decrypted File: Carlos Peterson: File no. 65292 [ locked File ] Locate next File and issue Command Playback

*^£$%^&*&^%$%^&*()(*&^%$£"£$££$%^&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£"£$%^&^%$£"£$%^&*&^%$£"!!!!"£$&*(*&^

!"£$%^&*()__)(*&^%$£"!"£$%^&*()_(*&^%^&*(&%£"!"£$%^&*(*%$£"£$%^&*&%$£"$%^&*(&^%$£$%^&*&^%$

Encrypted file: Marcus Anderson: File no. 98160 [ Unlocked File ] Issue Command playback and resume viewing

!"£$%^&*()__)(*&^%$£"!"£$%^&*()_(*&^%^&*(&%£"!"£$%^&*(*%$£"£$%^&*&%$£"$%^&*(&^%$£$%^&*&^%$

Marcus squatted down by the atom bomb's control panel and sighed, holding the pulse charge in one hand and an EMP pulse generator, also known as a pinch, and sighed loudly, murmuring to himself,

"God lord, this fusion pulse charge is one helluva piece of tech...Command would pay me a thousand promotions for turning this in..hrm..."

Marcus jumped at the voice of Simms, erupted in his ear,

"Heeeeeeey, boy..What'cha got there?" He asked kindly, and Marcus replied,

"Oh, Just some technology i found around town.." He said quickly, stupidly placing the Fusion pulse charge into the bombs detonator panel and closing it shut.

"Oh...Okay...I see you've disarmed it....Here's the bounty for the job, Hell, Why don't you move in? There's an emtpy apartment and we could use a man like you.."

"Uh....Sure.."

Marcus got up and collected his reward from Simms and walked to the gate, unaware of what is to come..

|| Recollecting Memories, File Accsesed, Playing back: File 94 - Vault 92 recon||

I signalled the others to rally just as a vertibird landed just outside the town, and we sprinted for the town hall, but there was a trap and we fell into the sewers..

I hit my comm device and called squad beta, in vault 92.

"Captain Paulsen! abort search! Terrorist Veritbirds are landing at the beacon sites! We need to find another way out of the Old Olney sewers, is there any way to get to your position from here?"

" *static* "

"Paulsen?"

"--------Anderson!....Enclave shocktroops have the vault locked down! We could use IED's to blow a hole in the storage room and use our heavy weapons to dig through..We'll meet up at the power station in the sewers.."

"Squad! We need to get to the Power station in the sewers, Let's move!"

We then proceeded through the sewers, taking down the Deathclaws in our way, picking up some scattered technology like a Fat man tactical missle system, a few old Assault rifles, and then..An old pre-lock blast door, with several bodies lying around it, as we got closer, we recognized the body of Beta Commander Paulsen, i fired up my com system and contacted Theta squad, hoping for a reply.

"Theta Squad, This is Captain Anderson of Delta N7, do you copy?"

"*static*"

"Theta Squad, This is Anderson of Delta N7, Do you read?"

"-------We read ya' Andy, This is Cap'n Jordas....Whaddaya' need?"

"Joey, Damn good to hear ya'...We got a bad situation...Two of the squads are down and we need immediate evac from Old Olney, We are currently three klicks east of Vault 92"

"Which teams are down?"

"Beta Squad, all soldiers are KIA and Omega are MIA, Suspected terrorist attack"

"Okay Anderson, Sit tight, where's your location?"

"You ain't gonna like the answer, We're in the sewers and an old Blast-tech door..."

"Shit Anderson! The sewer Blast-tech door!?! You better get an alternate route, FAST, because intel have just reported Hellfire Troops sweeping through the Sewers toward your position.."

"Thank Intel for me..Aight Squad! Hellfire Troops are sweeping the sewers, I've got a plan"

I took aim for Carlos and sent three 5.56mm bullets through his shoulder and i signaled for us all to drop and play possum.

I laid there completely still and a heavy metal boot landed about half an inch from my nose, and stayed there, as if taunting me to look up and see whose boot it is, but i didn't i just laid still, waiting for them to leave, unfortunately Carlos sneezed rather loudly, alerting the entire group of soldiers to his position, and the others got up, along with him, with their arms up in a gesture of surrender, i laid still as the armoured soldiers took my entire squad away--

|| Present Day ||

Marcus walked down the path from fort independence to hand in some tech he had left in his inventory, oddly the fusion pulse charge wasn't there, and he decided to walk back to Megaton, with three clips of 5.56mm ammo added to his belt, he got to the far end of Fairfax ruins when he was blinded by a bright light and thrown onto his back by a shockwave, he looked up to the rare sight of a mushroom cloud, and he groaned loudly for a few seconds before brushing himself off and walking towards the mushroom cloud, unknowing of what he would find...

|| Roughly 2 hours later ||

Marcus looked at what was left of Megaton, he looked at the four figures standing at the gate, He instantly recognised Lucas and his Son Harden Simms, standing with two ghouls, one was obviously Gob, the other was wearing a RobCo jumpsuit, and Marcus deduced it as Moira Brown.

Marcus walked to Lucas and spoke softly,

"Lucas, What in hell's name happened here?" Lucas replied in a scared tone,

"..Marcus! Oh thank god you survived! Me an' Harden was out hunting when we heard a loud boom, we went back to megaton to find it in ruins with Gob and Moira crawling out of the ruined gate.."

Marcus sighed and thought for a minute, His relatives in Rivet city could take him, Lucas and Harden in until they get a place to stay..As for Gob and Moira...

He spoke up, sorrow carpeting his tone, "Moira, Gob, Lucas, Harden, How about we make it down to Rivet city? I have relatives there who could take us in..you four start making your way there...I'm gonna avenge our town.."

Marcus loaded his M27 Assault rifle and walked off to the silhouette of Tenpenny tower, before Lucas shouted after him, "Boy...It was my town that was nuked, I'm coming with ya'...Gob, I'll pay you three thousand caps to get my son to saftey..."

Gob simply replied "...Right Sheriff..." before starting his trek with Moira and Harden for Rivet city..

The two others, Lucas and Marcus, began their journey of vengance to Tenpenny tower, the air being filled with rage and irradiation as thay walked on..

!"£$%^&*()__)(*&^%$£"!"£$%^&*()_(*&^%^&*(&%£"!"£$%^&*(*%$£"£$%^&*&%$£"$%^&*(&^%$£$%^&*&^%$

Decrypted file: Marcus Anderson: File no. 98159[ Locked File ] Locate next File and issue Command Playback

!"£$%^&*()__)(*&^%$£"!"£$%^&*()_(*&^%^&*(&%£"!"£$%^&*(*%$£"£$%^&*&%$£"$%^&*(&^%$£$%^&*&^%


	2. The Tower holds many, many secrets

Encrypted File: Carlos Peterson: File no. 65293 [Unlocked File] Issue Command playback and resume viewing

* * *

Carlos looked at Macrillan expectantly, as the Scottish N7 commando unhooked his rocket launcher and aimed one clean shot at the solo door, which blew a hole big enough for their vertibird to fly through.

"Aright man, Everyone get in the Vertibird..Means you, too Macrillan."

"Aye, aye...Jus' make sure you get on the fuckin' bird yerself you idiotic sod."

As the Commandos loaded into the vertibird, several hellfire troops pored through the loading bay doors and opened up fire, sending several napalm bombs toward the ascending vertibird, overheating several engines and coming close to igniting the fuselage.

"Macrillan! Get us th'motherfucking hell out 'a here, puta!!" Carlos screamed, taking charge as the highest ranking soldier in the Vertibird due to Marcus' disappearance.

"Lad, this is goin' as fast as it can without blowin' the fuselage and killin' us all!"

Just as the Scottish pilot ended that sentence, they were out of the silo and heading for the town of megaton unaware of the disaster about to take place....

||An hour later ||

The vertibird hovered over Springvale, the old town outside megaton, since that's where they would stop to ask where Marcus is...But something was wrong...There was a single man scurrying away from the town hurriedly. They decided to follow at a distance and see where he's going...

"Macrillan....We're screwed..." Carlos stated as a giant flash blinded them and then a huge shockwave smashed into the side of their vertibird, sending them into a spiral towards tennpenny tower.

||Another hour later ||

"Ugh...My head....Carlus....Where are ya'? Mate, this ain't time fer jokes, where are ya'?"

Macrillan groped around in the dark of the vertibird's cockpit as he regained consciousness, just as his hand laid on his M9 Beretta pistol, his sight regained, and the vertibird was completely empty apart from the body of PFC Johansson, the demolition specialist of the N7 unit.

"F- Cool it, Nate...Cool it...Only one dead, the others might be outside...You never know..."

Macrillan's words of reassurement was cut short when he dragged himself out the rear-door of the vertibird and found the barren waste of Washington DC, complete with Tenpenny tower looming in the distance.

Macrillan almost soiled himself when the barrel of a Benelli M4 shogun pressed against his left temple, and as soon as it touched, it was replaced by a helping hand.

"Carlus Pe'ersun, you idiotic sod! Did'ya know PFC Johansson is KIA?" To which Carlos replied,

"Yeah, Damian and Jack called command on touchdown and reported the situation, we've been ordered to report to Captain Jordas at Tenpenny Tower for Debriefing."

"What else?"

"I spoke with Director wants us to avoid Enclave troops and Outcasts and report to Paladin Desario once Jordas has Debriefed us.."

At that, they were up on their feet, prepared to walk the last mile or two until Corporal Jack Dowson and Corporal Damian Ellis came sprinting towards them, guns blazing.

Macrillan was clipped in the shoulder and fell unconscious instantly, firing his M9 Beretta prematurely, and scoring a clean headshot on Ellis, while Dowson dropped a second later, with a bullet in his chest.

"Day-um, Nate, I'm gonna have to leave you there...Jordas is waitin' y'know?"

Carlos' words were useless as Macrillan was out cold, and he began his walk to Tenpenny tower, grumbling angrily.

* * *

Decrypted File: Carlos Peterson: File no. 65292 [locked File] Locate next File and issue Command Playback

* * *

* * *

Encrypted file: Marcus Anderson: File no. 98160 [Unlocked File] Issue Command playback and resume viewing

* * *

"Simms! C'mon, we gotta reach Tenpenny Tower before nightfall!" Marcus was screaming at Simms, who was resting on a rock, breathing raggedly, he had a railway spike through his left calf muscle.

"Marcus, you'll have to either drag me or carry me there, I can use my right leg fine.."

Marcus simply grabbed Simms by the shoulder and yanked him up, when they were interrupted by gunfire.

"FUCK! Raiders! Simms, lay down covering fire for me" Marcus yelled at Simms, who already had his Chinese Assault Rifle loaded and was aiming at them.

"Go ahead kid, Do your worst."

Marcus pulled out his Assault Knife and sprinted for the biggest raider and jumped at him, swinging his knife at him like a rabid Super Mutant, to a degree of sucsess, as the knife cut the Raiders windpipe and spinal cord, dropping him instantly, but also firing a mini nuke towards an underpass support tower, which crumbled and made a sizable portion fall down on top of Lucas Simms, effectively crippling or killing him.

Meanwhile, Marcus had his M27-a assault rifle out and had lined up two clean shots on the remaining two raiders who dropped like deathclaws to a mini nuke.

Marcus was speechless, he'd lost Simms and now he'll have to avenge Megaton on his own,

He kept walking; eventually he reached the Tower's Gates, where a ghoul was shouting into an intercom about caps.

Marcus simply walked to the Ghoul, pulled out his Beretta M9 pistol, and sent a bullet to the Ghoul's head, dropping him instantly, then walked to the intercom and tapped the only button on the panel, and heard a voice, which said:

"Listen, No Zombies, No wasters, No nothin' which of those are you?"

To which Marcus replied,

"Mister Burke sent me."

"Ah, why didn't you say so, wait a sec' opening the door."

The big metal door creaked and opened slowly, revealing the main plaza and doors of Tenpenny tower, Unimpressed, he walked to the door and opened it, unhooking his M27-a rifle at the same time and walked to the main desk, pushed the rifle barrel to the Security Officer's head, and painted the elevator door with the poor man's brains.

The other Security Personnel were clearly angered and they pulled out their sub-machine guns and took aim for Marcus, who had already bounded over the desk and was inside the elevator, which was closing, Marcus, in a cocky display of arrogance, flipped his assault rifle up in the air and it landed in the holster on his back, before the elevator closed and began it's ascent to Tenpenny's Suite.

When the elevator opened at the top floor, Marcus was graced with an impossible sight.

He uttered one word at the man in front of him.

"Carlos."

Carlos laughed and went to hug Marcus, with Captain Jordas behind Carlos; Marcus couldn't help but feel this was slightly off.

"Carlos, Captain Jordas, What are you doing here?"

"Carlos and your squad escaped from Enclave custody and their Vertibird was hit by a nuclear blast, Dowson and Ellis scouted out the area and came back frenzied, knocking Macrillan unconscious and giving Carlos reason to kill them, he got here just before you, then you came along and shot the security chief and started a war between us and Tenpenny.."

Jordas' explanation was cut short as three security officers sprinted from the elevator and fired their sub-machineguns at them, clipping Carlos

in the leg as they ran into a suite and shut the door behind them, only to be greeted by a man in a pinstriped suit grinning at Marcus, He then spoke up.

"I see you decided to collect your payment, Anderson?"

Marcus was speechless; he didn't know what the suited man was talking about.

Then it all came back.

He dropped to his knees as his head rushed with pain, the final piece of the puzzle in Old Olney clicked into place.

The words // FULL FILE UNLOCKED // Playing Back \\ Flashed across his eyes for a fraction of a second.

// FULL FILE UNLOCKED //Playing Back \\

As the soldiers took Carlos and the rest of my squad away, i waited until they were gone and i got up, and walked to the door.

I hit my comm device and called Captain Jordas,

"Captain Jordas! I've got a problem..."

"I know...Your helmet feed gave me a perfect view of their commander, The Rook."

"The Rook? The renowned Bounty Hunter of California?"

"The very same, Bringing up his records now..."

As Jordas was looking for records of The Rook, I pulled the door open and continued to the underground PowerStation, which was closer than i expected.

My comm device sparked to life with the voice of Jordas,

"Marcus, I got The Rook's records up on my screen, He was created by the Commonwealth as 'The Ultimate Warrior' and commissioned by the Enclave to take own our squads searching for Technology, Including Omega and Beta, How he got from the far northwest to Old Olney in the space of a few minutes are beyond me, Thing is he knows you're alive and he purposely let you live, He wants a challenge.."

"Wonderful...So I'm fighting a super-warrior…Anderson out…"

As I turned the corner i saw why the Enclave wanted us dead. A full set of A37-x power armor sitting in perfect suspension, i hit the deactivate button and took the lightweight helmet in my hands, I knew these were powerful items so I discarded my helmet and armor and began equipping the armor, it fit perfectly with my body, the helmet fit my head like a second skin.

I turned around and walked back through the entrance, and made my way through the sewers to a manhole cover which was luckily unlocked and loose, so i climbed up into Old Olney.

I looked around for any signs of Enclave or my Squad, but found nothing, just an abandoned Vertibird landed in a burned out hospital, i approached it with my rifle trained on the rear entrance, as it creaked open.

A man wearing a Pinstripe suit stepped down from the Vertibird and looked at me dead in the eye, as if he knew me since I was a child, and spoke.

"Unit Anderson, Deactivate code 3-a78b6f Alpha, Restart systems and report diagnostic"

I played along, stating various technical junk, an N7 Commando was an android of the Neurologic Seven Program, a project that Director Hopkins was in charge of, she didn't even know of my true existence, and I was now being ordered onto a Vertibird by The Rook.

I was flown to an unknown base on the outskirts of D.C, don't know if it was north or south, east or west, but i know it was close to the city, as i looked around i saw several Enclave troopers open the Vertibird and I blacked out.

|| An unknown amount of time later ||

I heard clanking and whirring around me, eventually, i saw a man standing over me.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me.." I uttered through my helmet - wait, my helmet? It's still on?

My hands rushed to my head, my helmet was there.

My head looked down, my armor was there.

Suddenly a calm and soothing voice spoke to me,

"Unit Anderson, Welcome back, We thought we lost you for a second…"

I simply looked at the masked surgeon as if he was an alien; he looked back, his expression unreadable.

I was about to ask what happened and where I was until a giant explosion rocked the room and sent me off the gurney and out of the door faster than a wastlander to a bottle of purified water.

My head was filled with only one thought: - GET OUT OF THE FACILITY

I sprinted for the door, meters away from freedom, from escaping this living nightmare, and then he appeared.

!"£*&^%$EWQ$%^&*(*&^%$££$%^&JHGFR%^&*()*&^%$£%^&*()*&^%$£E$%^&*^%$£%^%$£$%^^%$£

//CORRUPTED FILE \\ PLAYBACK LOCKED // FILE WILL BE WIPED ON 3RD NOVEMBER 2283 \\

Marcus wretched and threw up all over the pinstriped suited man's expensive looking shoes and fought to stay conscious, a battle which he was losing.

Jordas simply unholstered his pistol and fired two rounds at the stranger, who did a complex evasion move and stood right back up, desert eagle unholstered and aimed for Marcus's head.

Marcus looked up, straight into the barrel of the 357. Death bringer that was about to do exactly what the name suggested, he simply spoke.

"Go on...Shoot…I'm an N7 Generation Commando, I'm indestructible."

The suited man replied with bitter hatred in his voice,

"You pathetic waste of Commonwealth money. I'm the new generation of Commando. I'm The Rook...The single most powerful bounty hunter in California"

"Oh...It's you...You're the one who ordered my friends murdered!"

"Don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed looking into Paulsen's eyes and watching the life fade away as he bled out..."

Something in Marcus didn't just snap....

It broke, completely and utterly.

Marcus jumped up and swiped his Combat Knife at The Rook in a blind rage, with Carlos and Jordas watching only a mere two meters away, The Rook dropped like a fly when the knife pierced his CPU heart core.

Carlos walked to Marcus and placed his hand on the now crying commander of the N7 unit in D.C, and sighed.

Marcus shrugged Carlos' hand off and walked for the door, to hear Jordas shout.

"Anderson! Where are you going? What are you going to do now?"

Marcus turned to Jordas with a white hot fury burning in his eyes,

"To find Director Hopkins, and get answers"

And with that, He was gone.

||Somewhere north of Raven Rock ||

Director Sian Hopkins switched off the monitor and walked to her locker, and pulled out a Beretta M1911 pistol and cocked it, aiming it at the door.

"Bring it, asshole"

There were suddenly three loud bangs on the metal panel-door and a sickening scream, Director Hopkins aimed the M1911 at the door with shaky hands.

!"£$%^&*()*^T$£$%TYGHFFBN%GTFCDXSWSDFVGBNHE$DBHUJO$ETO)(I*^TRRTHU*%$%T^*(*^%$£DFTGBHNJMKO(T^GBHNU^TFRT^Y^TRDFTGVBY

Please de-activate your console and switch holotapes, User .

/console Find other N7 Units in D.C Area

CONSOLE FOUND 5 N7 UNITS IN D.C

Listing....

Gunnery Lieutenant Nathan Macrillan - N7 Gunnery Lieutenant, Serial Number 87168-Alpha

Captain Joseph Jordas - N7 Captain, Serial Number 87169

The Rook - N7 Renegade Unit, Serial Number Classified

Jason Strathe - N7 Scout Unit, Serial Number 45850

Commander Marcus Anderson, N7 Commander, Serial Number 87167 /PRESUMED DECEASED BY UNIT JORDAS\

/console contact Unit Number 87167

CONTACTING........

"Hello, who is this?"

"Colonel Autumn of the Enclave"

"Aaah, Colonel. You're looking for Marcus I presume?"

"Yes..."

"Look behind you"

TRANSMISSION ENDED


End file.
